onepiecefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Brook
thumb|left|154pxBrook '''je muzikant a pirát od Slamáků. Brook je ve skutečnosti mrtvý, a jenom díky tomu, že snědl ďáblovo ovoce Yomi Yomi no Mi se mohl vratit k životu, ale stala se z něj kostra. Je 9 člen posádky Slamáků. Je také druhý šermíř na palubě Slamáků (První je Zoro). Když ještě žil, byla na jeho hlavu vypsaná odměna 33,000,000 Beli. Vzhled thumb|94pxBrook je nejvyšší člen Slaměných pirátů, sice nemá kůži a je jenom kostra, ale na jeho lebce je velké afro a to díky tomu, že má "pevné a hluboké kořeny". Brookův styl je gentlemanský, nosí cilindr, kabát a kalhoty. Cilindr je černý, kabát je také černý, ale obložení kabátů je oranžové s modrou kravatou vrásčitého stylu, celkově je oblečení tak trochu potrhané. Po 2 letech Brook změnil svůj styl oblékání. Nosí sluneční brýle ve tvaru srdce, zlatý klobouk, černé sako, oranžovou vestu a červené kalhoty s bílými květinami. Když Brook ještě žil byl hubený muž s nosem podobně dlouhým jako má Usopp . Měl na sobě černé brýle a jinak byl stejně oblečen jako když byl ukázán prvně. Osobnost Brook se zdá být jako gentleman, ale jeho chování tomu nenapovídá. Každé dívky se ptá jestli mu ukáže kalhotky, netrpělivě čeká na jídlo, když obědvá tak krká a pšouká. Navzdory těmto zlozvykům s každou živou bytostí jedná slušně, zdvořile a má respekt k ostatním. Jeho chování je nevšední stejně jako Nami a Ussop i on je zbaběly. Brook se bojí nenormalních věcí, jako jsou třeba Zombíci, kteří byly na Trihller Barku (přitom on sám je mrtvý), nebo se také bojí letajicích ryb a Pacifistů. Když se bojí, tak si zpívá. Brook často poukazuje na to, že je hromada kostí a že je mrtvý. Když Brook mluví anebo někam jde, tak se často směje. Brook miluje hudbu, nevadí mu hrát smutnou či veselou hudbu a i jeho boj se tak trochu skláda z hudby a své útoky pojmenoval po hudbě. Když ještě žil, tak si kvůli své hudbě a smíchu zasloužil přezdívku Bzučák. Než se přidal k Slamákům tak byl Brook osamělý a přemýšlel nad svými mrtvými přáteli. Brook dává velmi silný důraz na zachování slibů a i dnes se chce setkat s Laboonem, protože mu před 50 lety slíbil, že se vrátí. Je i velmi loajální ke své posádce a pro kamaráda by obětoval i tzv. život. Když mu nabídl Luffy, aby se naobědval na Thousend Sunny, bez váhání to přijal. Brook se chová velice dětinsky i na to kolik mu je, také mu to moc nepřemýšlí, když někdo spadne do vody tak Brook automaticky chce pomoc, ale sám si neuvědomuje že nemůže plavat kvůli ďáblovímu ovoci. Po 2 letech se Brook vůbec nezměnil. Historie Ještě než Brook vstoupil k Rumba pirátům, stal se zněj slavný šermíř a v té době dostal i svou přezdívků Bzučák. '''Setkání a opuštění Laboona thumb|leftV této době byl Brook muzikant Rumba pirátů. Když byli ve West Blue, tak potkali velice smutnou velrybu. Brook jí zahrál a zpíval písničku, a protože se to velrybě líbilo, začala je sledovat, a piráti jí dali jméno Laboon. Od té doby Brook, jeho posádka a Laboon cestovali všude možně po světě. Brook během jejich cesty celou dobu zpíval a utvořil si s Laboonem silnej kamarádskej vztah. thumb Když se Brook a jeho posádka chystali na Grand Line, tak Brook vysvětloval Laboonovi, že s nima dál cestovat nemůže, že je to pro něj moc nebezpečné, Laboon toto odmítl a dál je sledoval. Jednoho dne se Rumba piráti rozhodli, že Brook nebude zpívat a jeho posádka se nebude bavit. Nabrali tedy na rychlosti a odpluli od Laboona na Grand Line. Nicméně, když Rumba piráti z Brookem vstoupili na Grand Line, byli překvapení tím, že Laboon se tam také dostal. Celé tři měsíce Rumba piráti zůstávali na začátku Grand Line, kde opravovaly svou loď a oslavovali vstup na Grand Line. Po třech měsících nechali Laboona v péči Crosuse a slíbili, že se s ním znovu setkají. Smrt Rumba pirátů a Brokovo nový život thumb|leftthumbV té době zažili Rumba piráti různá dobrodružství a také různé obtížné úkoly. Rumba piráti chytili v nějakém pralese nemoc, na kterou všichni začali pomalu umírat. Aby toho nebylo málo, tak se ztratili ve Floriánském trojúhelníku, kde Brook umřel, ale díky ďablovýmu ovoci se zase oživil, ale své tělo hledal 3 roky a když ho našel, tak z něj zbyla kostra s afrem. thumb|leftV příštích několika desetiletí byl Brook pozván na Trihller Bark, kde mu Gecko Moriah sebral stín a vložil ho do známého samuraje Ryumy. Brook se s nim snažil bojovat, ale prohrál ze strachu že mu usekne jeho afro. Brook byl ušetřen a na dalších 10 let se sám plavil ve Floriánském trojúhelníku bez přátel. Schopnosti a síla *Brook snědl ďáblovo ovoce Yomi Yomi ni Mi, která mu umožnilo se opět oživit i když dnes vypadá jako kostra. *Brook využívá svojí hudbu v boji, jako třeba uspat své soupeře ukolébavkou nebo k vytvoření iluze v jejich duši. *Brook je velice zdatný šermíř, i když silný jako Zoro není, svůj meč skrývá ve své holi. Jeho styl je Pencig, vytasení a rychlé využívání meče.